


A Good Night's Sleep

by Beautiful_River



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Age Difference, Choking, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Night Terrors, Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, abuse mention, past abusive relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23161735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_River/pseuds/Beautiful_River
Summary: Ford and you both find sleeping to be much easier with someone by your side. Aka I had the idea in my head for the last scene and ended up writing 10k words oops
Relationships: Ford Pines/Reader, Ford Pines/You
Comments: 16
Kudos: 120





	A Good Night's Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> FOR THE LOVE OF GOD HOW DO I GET MY PARAGRAPHS TO SHOW UP CORRECTLY. Also if people want I'll write a nsfw chapter for this just lemme know

“Geez, kid. What happened to you?” Your boss Stan Pines stands on the other side of the register. He’s eyeing the enormous bruise peeking out from under your sleeve.  
Quickly you pull your sleeve down and laugh it off. “Oh you know, I wasn’t paying attention and ran into the wall.”  
He gives you a quick once over with narrowed eyes, unsure if he believes your story or not. “Alright well be more careful woulda?” He begins to walk away. “Can’t have run this place with just Soos.”  
The next time you come in with an injury it’s a busted lip.  
“Ouch dude, that really looks like it hurts.” Soos comments as Stan walks into the room.  
“It’s nothing, really.” You insist.  
“How’d you get hurt this time kid?” Stan announces himself into the room and you jump a little.  
“Oh, I,” you looked away from him and at the ground. “I tripped, heh, clumsy me.”  
Stan stared at you in disbelief. “The three months you've been working here I haven’t seen so much as drop a pen.”  
Your heart begins to race in your chest. ‘Just tell him, tell him!’ You scream in your head, but you just laugh it off.  
Next week when you come in with a limp Stan decides thats enough.  
That night as the store closes Stan stops you before you go, asking you into his office. He has you sit down in a chair while he leans against his desk. When he hands you a Pitt Cola you gladly accept it.  
He let out a heavy sigh. “Listen, are you okay to go home tonight?”  
You smile, “Why wouldn’t I be Mr.Pines?” You know he’s not stupid. He’s noticed.  
“Listen, as your boss your safety is important to me and yadda yadda. But just as person to person,” He sighs again unsure how to address the situation. “You’re a good person. You’re smart, a little too smart sometimes.” He jokes. “Listen what I’m trying to say is no one should be hurting you.” He watches as you shrink into your chair. “You’re not alone and there’s plenty of people who would wanna help you. Me being one of them.”  
Your eyes were locked with the floor, the cool can in your hands almost left a burning feeling with how flushed your body felt.  
“If you ever need an out, the shack is always open to you.” He looked at your small unmoving form. Your reaction assured what he feared. “You hear me?” His last sentence is softer than his voice normally was.  
You solemnly nod without looking at him. Quietly you thank him and set down your cola, grab your bag, and shuffle out the door.  
He sits at his desk and rubs his hand over his face, unsure of what else he could do for you.  
Later that night a freak storm rained down on Gravity Falls. Flash flood warnings had been issued and Stan could hardly hear the television over all the thunder. He groaned as another set of thunder and lighting made the power go out. That’s when he heard a faint knocking sound. Confused, he looked around. Had another woodpecker gotten in?  
He looks around at the door in the hallway. ‘Ain’t no one would be knocking at the door in this weather.’ He thought to himself. None the less he got up and went to the door. Looking through the peephole he saw a dark figure almost completely against the door. He braced for an attack as he slowly opened the door to see you.  
Your hair was stuck to your head and clothes completely soaked. You didn't have a coat, or shoes on for that matter. He saw you had a dark mark around your eye and you were clutching your left arm. Another small mark on your face had dried blood trickling down it.  
“Holy- Geez, kid. You’re soaked. Come in.” He moved and ushered you inside with a gentle hand. “Gimme a second, lemme grab something for you to change into.” He ran up the stairs and quickly returned with some clothes too big for you and a towel.  
Thanking him you took the items and moved to change in the restroom. Stan could hear faint cries coming from the bathroom occasionally. When you emerged Stan had made a cup of hot chocolate for you and himself. You sat at the table and he draped a blanket around you. Wordlessly he sat across the table from you.  
“Is there anybody you want me to call?” He asked after a few minutes.  
“No, I, um, don’t have any family here.” You informed him, he grunts in understanding.  
Another few minutes of silence pass. “I’ve got extra room here. You’re welcome to stay as long as you need.”  
“Thank you,” you croak, about the start crying again.  
“Don’t mention it!” He gives a warm smile.  
“Mr.Pines?” You sniff.  
“Yeah?” He replies.  
“I think my arm is broken.”  
\----------  
Three months later summer is in full swing and your arm is out of its cast. Life had been so much better after living in the mystery shack. Stan hired Wendy when school got out for summer since you couldn’t do everything by yourself. Not long after that the twins had arrived and filled everyday with mischief and adventure. And eventually came Mr.Pines 2.0 you jokingly called him with Wendy making her laugh.  
You had been down in the basement when everything went down. Honestly you felt guilty for believing Stan would build some crazy doomsday device when all he wanted to do was save his brother. You had been on Dippers side but were glad Mabel had trusted him.  
Life had been even more interesting with Mr.Pine's brother running around the shack. You had only spoken a few words to him but found it curious the way he’d pop in and out of the vending machine like it was nothing, even with tourists in the gift shop. Stan told the guests it was his ghost, they would all ‘oh’ and ‘ah’.  
It was another beautiful day when you were posted at the register. Dipper, Mable, and Wendy chatted with you. Despite the good weather the shack was dead. You were joking to Dipper about some monster he had seen.  
“What ever, if I saw a gremgoblin I’d just punch it or whatever.” You pretended to punch the air getting a laugh from everyone.  
“No way!” Dipper laughed. “It’s huge, and scary, and if you look into it’s eyes you see your worst nightmare.”  
“Well I’ve already seen my worst nightmare,” you shrugged.  
Before Dipper could question what you said Mable made a well timed joke that got everyone laughing again. The casual conversation among friends carried on until the chime above the door rang signaling a customer had entered.  
Wendy said her casual greeting and you turned to look and froze. You started to shake and your blood ran cold. Mable noticed and grabbed your hand. Leaning down to her you whispered to take Dipper and go get your uncle. She looked at you confused but nodded and grabbed her brother's hand who let out a whine of protest and she dragged him out of the room.  
Your ex had just casually walked in like it was no big deal. He knew you worked here. “You can’t be here.” You told him. Wendy looked at you confused.  
“Sure I can,” he sneered. “This is a public area right?”  
Wendy sensing the bad vibes came around the counter to stand next to you. “Dude, I think maybe you should leave.” She chimed in sensing how uncomfortable you were.  
“I just wanna talk.” He came and leaned on the counter. “Can’t we just talk?” He smiled and to anyone unknowing it would have looked sweet. When you didn’t respond he frowned and gave you his best puppy got eyes. “I miss you.”  
“Leave,” you squeaked out, almost a sob.  
His frown turned into a scowl and he reached across the counter and grabbed your wrist. “Don’t be a bitch!” He growled.  
“He man lay off!” Wendy shouted immediately trying to pry his hand off you.  
“Hey!” Stan shouts rushing into the room with Ford, the twins were nowhere to be seen.  
Your ex lets go of your wrist and you start to fall back, but are caught by a pair of warm hands he starts to usher you away.  
“What? We were just talking!” You hear the scum say.  
“Talk to this!” Stan yells and is followed by a smacking noise followed by something hitting the floor.  
Ford leads into the living room and the sound of the scuffle fades. You don’t notice your still shaking until a strong hand rests on your shoulder causing you to jump for a second. “It’s alright now, You’re safe.” Ford comforts you.  
Turning around to face him you begin to sob. Your forehead rests against his chest and hesitantly he wraps his arms around your shoulder. Grabbing his sweater into your hands you cry. He gently rubs circles into your backs, reminding you that you’re safe, but never tells you to stop crying.  
A few minutes later Stan comes through the door, rolling his shoulder. “He won’t be bothering you again sweetheart.”  
You sniff and look over at him with a puzzled look. “Did you kill him?” You only half joke, who knows how far Stan would go for family. Stan had told you many times that you were family.  
“Did you want me too?” He gives you a look, earning a laugh out of you.  
Now you move out of Ford's warm and comforting grasp to give Stan a hug. He half heartedly returns it saying how it was nothing and not a big deal. He moves to walk up the stairs “Kids you can come down now.”  
You turn to Ford just watching you. Looking at his sweater you can see wet tear marks. “I’m sorry I got your sweater all gross.” Without thinking you move your hand to his chest to try and wipe it away. You blush when you can feel how toned he is under it.  
“Don’t worry about it. Washing Machines were invented for a reason right?” His cheeks are also a light shade of pink.  
“Since living here I help around the house the best I can. Leave your laundry in the laundry room and I’ll start it in the morning, okay?” You give him a sweet smile.  
“Yes ma’am.” He smiles back.  
You heard Dipper call your name and see him and Mable bounding into the room. “Are you alright? What happened?” Dipper inquired.  
“Who was that creepy guy?” Mable joined in the questioning.  
You froze for a second. “That was…”  
“That was a bunch of gnomes stacked on top of each other trying to ask for he hand in marriage.” Ford buts in, aware of the awkward situation at hand.  
“What, again? I thought we scared those guys off last time.” Mable blew a raspberry to show her distaste for the gnomes.  
“We could have stayed and helped fight them off!” Dipper exclaims. “Wait I thought you didn’t believe all this stuff?”  
“I just don’t like to think about it because it’s scary Dip,” you ruffled his hair with a sad smile. Turning your head to Ford you whispered a quiet thank you. He nodded and left the room.  
Stan sent Wendy home and closed the shack for the rest of the day. He said it was something about the gnomes freaking him out but you knew he was being kind. The rest of your day was spent inside, you watched some television in silence with Stan as you heard the kids screaming with laughter outside.  
When the sunset you made dinner for everyone and quickly ate before excusing yourself to your room. You lay on your bed staring at the ceiling and you can hear Dipper and Mable joking about something as they run up the stairs. You can hear their little footsteps run around for a few more minutes before Stan yells up at them to go to sleep. They yell goodnight, you yell goodnight, Stan yells goodnight. One of your favorite nightly routines.  
When the shack is completely quiet you try to fall asleep. As your eyes flutter shut you feel the ghostly memory of a hand on your wrist and yank it towards you and sit up. Looking at the clock you see it’s one in the morning. You sigh, slip on some slippers and grab your book and blanket before heading downstairs.  
Heading towards your normal reading spot, the old couch on the porch, you stop halfway out the door to see someone is already there.  
“Good evening,” He greets you warmly.  
“More like good morning.” You joke, walking to sit by him. “There’s normally no one out here.”  
“If I’m intruding I can leave.” He starts to stand before you place your hand on his.  
“No, you can stay.” You move your hand away when he sits back down.  
He smiles and goes back to reading his book. You wrap your blanket around yourself before opening up your book.  
The silence is comforting. Welcome even. You read your book like normal, stopping to giggle and gasp every now and then.  
“Sounds like an interesting book.” Ford comments.  
“I’m sorry, was I being too loud? I can go.” You start to stand and this time he puts his hands over your and urges you to stay.  
“It's absolutely fine, you’re not bothering me at all.” His thumb stroked over your knuckles before he pulled away. “What’s it about?”  
Unable to look at him you look at your book with a goofy smile. “It’s just some run of the mill romance novel. Nothing too special. What about yours?”  
“Journey to the Center of the Earth by Jules Verne. Ever read it?” His smile makes your heart flutter.  
“I think I had to read it in school once but don’t remember. But, there is a movie based on it that I really like. You’ll have to watch it sometime, if you want, but there’s probably a lot of movies you're behind on. Or more important things like world events.” You look at him once you realize your rambling and bite your lip.  
“I haven’t much paid attention to either of those since being back. Guess I’ve been a little too focused on the problems locally.” He confesses.  
“I suppose that’s fair.” You look out at the trees swaying in the warm breeze.  
There’s a moment of silence before he speaks again. “Is what Dipper said true?” You gave him a puzzled look. “He said you didn’t believe all the strange happenings of this town. If you want I can show you there's-,” he tried to say but you cut him off.  
“I know it’s real, but when I’ve already ran for my life from a normal human I’d rather not go looking for trouble. Plus I already had to run from a dinosaur once so there’s that.” You look back down at your book.”  
“I’m sorry,” He says.  
“You don’t have to be.” You don’t turn from your book.  
The minutes pass into hours as you begin to nod off. With your feet tucked under yourself, warm blanket, and human heater on one side it was hard to not feel so comfortable. Before you realised it you had leaned against Ford’s side fast asleep.  
He looked over with a content smile and moved a lock of hair behind your ear before returning to his book. About half an hour passed when he noticed you start to whine and squirm in your sleep. Looking down he saw your once content look was morphed into a face of fear. He gently rubbed your back and whispered your name.  
“No,” you whined in your sleeping state. “I’m sorry, sorry.”  
He calls your name a little louder.  
“No!” You almost shout and sit up, looking around in a confused daze.  
He moves his hand to your shoulders. “You’re safe. You’re at the Mystery Shack.” He informs you.  
Quickly your eyes glace from side to side before back to his face. Your breath is uneven and rapid.  
“Just breathe with me.” He took a deep breath in and you followed him. With a long breath out. “Good just like that,” he encourages. When your breathing was back to normal he moved his hand off your shoulders, missing the warmth.  
He cleared his throat before he spoke. “I myself have found sleeping to be a troublesome task after,” he chose his words wisely. “After having been through something like you or I have. I know our experiences are both very different, but seem to have affected us in similar ways.”  
“I never thought of it that way.” You lay your head on his shoulder.  
“I have found, however, sleeping next to someone to make a world of difference.” He lets you take in his words before he continues.  
“Just sleeping?” You confirm. “Because I have had boys try to be slick before and I won’t hesitate to-”  
He cut you off this time. “I stand by my word. Just sleep. But if you decline I won’t mind. You can say no.”  
You thought as he got up with his book. “I’m going to retire now. If you’d like to, take up my offer you know where my room is. Don’t stay up too much later though, it’s starting to get cold.” And with that he entered the shack.  
A few minutes later you got up and shuffled inside and upstairs to his room. He had left the door slightly ajar aware you might be coming. You took a peek inside. He was on his bed, his bottom half covered with covers. Glasses neatly folded on his nightstand.  
You sighed, sleeping next to someone would be nice. And you knew if he tried anything Stan would kill him.  
Slowly you cracked the door open, stepped inside, and closed it behind you. He didn’t move as you tiptoed over to the bed. You adjusted your blanket around you and laid down far from him. You watched as his back rose and fell.  
“Goodnight,” you hesitantly whispered.  
“Goodnight,” he warmly replied.  
In the morning he woke up and you were gone and felt a little sadness in his chest. He could hear the twins shouting downstairs about who could shove more pancakes into their mouth and you warning them if they start to choke you wouldn’t help.  
\----------  
A few nights had passed and you had slept in your own bed, but tonight everyone had fallen asleep in front of the tv. You take two trips to the attic to carry the kids up, before going back downstairs to cover up Stan in the recliner and shutting off the tv.  
As you make your way to your room you hear a faint sniffle. Silently you make your way to Ford’s room and find the door slightly open. He’s sitting on the side of his bed with his head in his hands. You watch as a sob wracked his body.  
As silently as you can you walk into the room closing the door behind you. Quickly but quietly you make your way over to him and place a hand on his shoulder.  
“Ford.” You whisper and he looks at you with tears in his eyes. “It’s okay, everyone is asleep.” You move closer, kneeling in front of him, wrapping your arms around his shoulders, bringing him into a hug.  
It takes a second, but then you can feel him start to cry. He let’s go and cries into your shoulder. You stroke his hair and tell him it’s going to be alright.  
You hold him until he stills, hands still rubbing through his hair and down his back. He’s the first to pull away.  
“Thank you.” His voice quivers.  
“Don’t mention it.” You whisper, running your finger through his hair, then down on to his cheek wiping a tear away.  
He sighs and leans into your touch.  
“Ford?”  
“Hm?”  
“Lets go to sleep.”  
Walking around to the other side of the bed you crawled under the blankets. This time Ford was facing you. You scooted closer than last time and reached for his hands. His finger laced with yours and you sighed.  
“Does it not bother you?” He asked, looking away.  
“Does what bothers me?” You asked with a yawn.  
“My hand,” he blushes.  
You pull your intertwined hand up so you can examine it. You flip it around a few times looking at all sides before planting a soft kiss to the top of Ford hand.  
“No, goodnight.” You bury your head in one of his pillows before he could see you blush.  
“Goodnight.” He chuckles.  
Again in the morning you’re gone before he wakes. He doesn’t hear anyone else, so he quickly dresses and goes to the kitchen. He spots you still in your pajamas, your back is to him but you hum a tune and sway while mixing the pancake batter. He watched in adoration. Walking up behind you he lays a hand on your shoulder.  
“Good morning.”  
You almost drop the large glass bowl you are holding and curse. He apologizes.  
“I didn’t mean to startle you.” He smiles.  
“It’s okay, I was spaced out. Probably over mixed this.” You pull the whisk up and let the batter drizzle back into the bowl.  
“I’m sure they’ll still taste delicious.” Ford disagrees.  
“Are you joining us for breakfast?” You comment looking back at the bowl. Ford normally doesn't show up for breakfast or comes in while everything is getting cleaned up and takes a plate of scraps down into the basement with him. You’ve never expressed how it bums you out, but the thought of eating alone in the basement is too much like a loner in high school eating lunch alone in the bathroom.  
“I’d be delighted.” He beams.  
When the twins come down for breakfast they are also delighted to see Ford at the table.  
“Grunkle Ford!” Dipper squeaks before rambling on about something.  
Mable walks over to you to help as best she can. You direct her to scramble the eggs. “How’d you get him at the table?” Mable whispers in a giddy voice.  
You look at him with a smile then back to Mable. “Food will do that to a man.” Mable’s eyes sparkle as she takes note to start cooking for her next summer romance.  
\----------  
That night you toss and turn in your bed. Finally giving up with a sigh, you toss your blanket around you and look to see if anyone is in the hallway before making your way over to Ford’s room. You give a quick knock before entering, and closing the door. Looking at his bed you see he isn’t even in his room. So you decide to make your way to the lab. Much to your dismay the door of the vending machine is closed tight. You give the glass a quick knock, not knowing if he’d even hear it. After a few minutes you decide just to head back up.  
You head up the stairs and begin to turn to your room before heading back into Ford’s and closing the door behind you. Shuffling over to the bed you lay down, running your hand over his empty spot with a sigh. When you inhale you can’t help but notice how much it smells like him and it makes your heart flutter.  
“What the hell am I doing?” You say to the empty room and hide your face in your pillow. Your pillow. On his bed. Were you really catching feelings for this man? Yes. You let out another sigh at your realization and curl up in the middle of the bed before falling asleep.  
When you woke up you heard footsteps, you looked over to see where Ford was. He began to lay on the couch.  
“Ford?” You mewl rubbing an eye.  
He looks back at you with a sheepish look on his face. “I couldn’t lay down without touching you, you were right in the middle, I didn’t want to…”  
You reach out one hand and make a beckoning motion. “Come lay with me, Ford.”  
He can’t help but comply. He moves over to his side of the bed and lays down. You take a beat and then lay your head on his chest and curl up into his side. His hand naturally starts to wrap around your waist but he stops himself, before you grab it and pull it over the rest of the way  
“It’s not healthy to stay up this late.” You whisper.  
“I’ll try to keep that in mind.” He notes.  
“I knocked on the door.” You yawn and giggle closer to him, he tightens his hold on your waist.  
“I didn’t hear you.”  
You didn’t reply. Already having fallen asleep.  
\----------  
“Dipper wait!” You insist, but Dipper is almost out the door. “Wait for your Uncle!”  
“I’m not gonna lose it this time!” He cheers running out the door.  
You curse and look at the vending machine seeing the door completely shut and knowing Stan he wouldn’t want to go on some special monster hunt. Deciding to follow him you ran out the door.  
His short legs meant he wasn’t far in front of you and you were almost caught up to him. “Slow down Dip!” You call.  
The small floating ball of light was only a few inches in front of him. “I’ve almost got it! He exclaimed, running deeper into the woods.  
You follow slightly slower behind him for a few minutes reaching an area of the woods you don't recognize. Dipper isn’t watching where he is going and suddenly you see him going straight towards a drop off, you can’t see the bottom.  
“Stop!” You yell surging forward.  
“Almost got it!” Dipper chirps, but you grab the back of his vest and pull him backwards, but lose your own footing. Tumbling down into the ravine. The fall isn't too far. Maybe about ten feet but it still hurts.  
Dipper calls your name, when you don’t respond he calls more frantically.  
“I’m alright!” You cough back. Dipper yells he’s doing to get help, you sigh.  
Assessing the damage you notice your wrist and ankle hurt, possibly sprained but not broken. You feel something cool and wet on your forehead and reach up to feel it. A shallow cut on your forehead is bleeding, you wipe at it but it insists. Deciding it best to just close your eyes and let it do it’s own thing. You won’t die from that much blood.  
In almost no time Dipper returns with Ford in tow. Ford wraps the rope around a tree and heroically shimmies down into the ravine. He looks distraught when he sees you.  
“My hero!” You cheer, showing him your fine.  
He kneels down next to you, pulling something out of his bag, he wipes the blood away from your face. “What hurts?”  
“Wrist, ankle, head.” You calmly list off.  
“You head? Did you hit it?” He takes your face into his wide hands and examines your eyes. He let go and held up one hand. “How many fingers am I holding up?”  
Trying to suppress a giggle you ask, “Is that a trick question?” He blushes and goes to pull his hand away but you grab it. “Six, Ford. Six amazing fingers.”  
You’re both frozen there for a moment before you hear Dipper call out. “How is she?”  
“She’ll survive.” He calls back and smiles at you. You drop his hand into your lap but don’t let go. “We’ll clean this then get you back to the shack.” He grabs a wipe out of his bag and wipes it across the cut and it burns, you grab tighter on his hand. “Sorry,” he coos. He finishes and tuck away his supplies.  
Standing up he offers you his hand and you gladly take it. He helps you up and you hiss and you lean on the ankle you thought you hurt.  
“Hmm that won't do. I’m going to pick you up. Is that alright?” He moves his hands to your hips.  
“Yes.” Your stomach flips and he flips you over his shoulder, you butt in the air. You thank god you decided to wear boy shorts under your dress today.  
Without batting an eye he scales the rope out of the ravine and back up to Dipper.  
Dipper is right by his side when he gets there. “I’m so sorry!” Dipper paces. “I should have listened to you and waited for my uncle and slowed down and stopped!”  
Ford helps down off his shoulder and you give Dipper a gentle hug. “It’s okay. Just be more mindful next time. You can’t go chasing monsters the rest of the summer if you break a leg.”  
Dipper’s face is bright red and he just nods.  
“Now is also a good time to learn that women are almost always right.” Ford chimes in.  
“That too.” You smile.  
Dipper scurries back to the shack ahead of you two to get some ice packs ready. Your arm is around Ford and he helps you limp back. You whine every time you move your ankle wrong.  
“I can carry you back.” He offers.  
“That was too embarrassing.” You huff.  
“A different way then?” He stops walking and you agree not sure how he means. He moves his arms behind your knees and pulls your shoulders closer and sweeps you up bridal style.  
You squeak and throw your arms around his neck. “This is still embarrassing.” You whimper into his neck.  
“I could put you back over my shoulder?”  
“Stanford, don’t you dare.” You jokingly smack his chest and you feel his chuckle reverberate through it.  
Leaning your head on his chest you enjoyed being this close to him the rest of the way back to the shack.  
“Woah, dude! Congrats to the newly weds!” Wendy jokes as you come into sight. She was just showing up for her shift.  
You know your face is red but before you can say anything Soos chimes in.  
“Is that blood dude?” Soos points at you.  
“Oh my gosh! What happened!” Mable screeches.  
“Dipper tried to off me!” You joke.  
Dipper comes running out with the ice packs when he hears your voice.  
Wendy and Mable boo at him when he walks out.  
“I, uh, what?” Dipper drops the ice and the packs burst open against the ground.  
You feel Ford chuckle again and walk up the steps of the shack. “Happenstance has it I’ve been working on a new ice pack that will stay cold forever in the lab.”  
As he carries you through the threshold Mables yells “Mazel Tov!”  
“What a beautiful couple.” Soos sniffs.  
You’re glad they can’t see how red your face is, looking at Ford you see his face is too. He punches in the code for the vending machine and carries you down the stairs. You’re amazed at how every inch is covered with something mechanical and blinking.  
“Wow,” You manage. Ford sets you down at his desk. You unashamedly let your hands slide down his chest as he pulls away.  
He clears his throat as he straightens up, before turning to rummage around for said ice packs. He finds them and pulls up another chair and has you rest your ankle on it. When the ice packs are resting on you he leans down and takes your chin in his hands and tilts it to get a better look at your scratch. “The bleeding has stopped, excellent.” He gently wipes away the rest of the dried blood.  
“No stitches?” You ask happily.  
“No stitches.” He confirms. “Although if you did, I could have done them myself.”  
“Me too.”  
He gives you a sad look. His hand moves from your chin to rest on your cheek. “Is there anything else I can do for you?”  
You rest your hand over his. “Doctor Pines this is the best treatment I’ve ever received.”  
His face redens. “Well if, uh, there’s nothing else I can do for you, would you mind if I got a little work done?”  
“I don’t mind at all.”  
He raises your hand to his mouth and gives it a little kiss, before letting go and turning to work.  
It’s interesting to watch as he darts around and mumbles to himself, scribbling things down in his notebook. You let your head rest against his desk and he runs around doing things you couldn’t even imagine. Your eyes begin to flutter shut when suddenly there's a burning sensation where the ice packs are. You yelp and pull away from them. Instantly Ford is at your side questioning you.  
You point to the ice packs and then begin to gurgle and swell, omitting a green glow. Ford grabs them in his gloved hands and throws them away and covers your body with his. You hear them pop loudly. He began apologizing profusely.  
“I had tested them on myself and they were stabl I don’t know what went wrong. Let me see, does it hurt. I’m so sorry, sweetheart, I don’t know what happened.” He doesn't notice what he calls you but you do and smile. He’s still flipping your wrist around to assess the damage when you stop him by taking his face in your hands.  
“Ford. It was an accident. It’s alright.” You comfort him.  
Ford leans his forehead against you. “I just need you to know I would never hurt you on purpose. I couldn’t, I…” He takes your wrist and kisses it.  
The sentiment is sweet but you gape at him. He starts to apologize thinking he overstepped. “Stanford I just had a chemical reaction burn me there and you put it in your mouth. I thought the first rule in science is safety?”  
He agrees you’re right and chuckled at himself. He gets more regular medical supplies and cleans your wrist and ankle. “They don’t hurt anymore from twisting them.” You inform him.  
“Just the burn?” He frowns.  
“You didn’t know.”  
“Right,” he sighs.  
The rest of the afternoon was spent on the small couch in his lab reading one of his books and dozing off. You looked at the clock and it read five.  
“Let’s go make dinner.” You walked up to him placing your hand on his shoulder. He was hunched over his desk with some paper.  
“Hmm?” He replies.  
“Food?” You laugh when his head shoots up.  
“Do you want to help me make dinner?” You inquire.  
He looks at you, then his paper, then you. You run your hands over his shoulders and he gets up. “Yes I’d love to help.”  
In the kitchen you find a note from Stan and the kids. It read:  
Gone to dinner, don't wait up -Stan  
Mazel Tov again! -Mabel  
Sorry again! -Dipper  
The note made you giggle. “Just us then. Any request?”  
He thought for a moment. “Pizza?”  
“Can do.” you said and started pulling out flour and pizza sauce.  
“You’re going to make it?” He gawked.  
“Not if you’re not going to help me.”  
He was at your side at once ready to follow instructions. The process was simple, reminding him that cooking is just science. Everything was going well until you handed Ford the tomato sauce to open, somehow he spilled all over your dress.  
“I’m so sorry I don’t know how I-”  
You took some and smeared it across his cheek laughing. Laughing until he grabbed your thumb and licked the sauce off.  
All you could do was let out a surprised squeak. He let go and you bopped a small amount more onto his nose before running off to change. You ducked your head back in. “Bring the sweater I cried on so I can wash it.”  
Quickly changing you headed to the laundry room with your tomato dress in hand, and a few other items that needed to be washed. You loaded the old laundry machine but accidently dropped your bracelet in the bottom. Leaning over you tried to reach it. One leg was up in the air and one anchoring you to the ground. You didn’t even hear Ford walk up behind you. Unfortunately when you changed you didn’t have another pair of shorts under your dress.  
So when Ford rounded the corner he saw your ass waving around in the air. He tried to look away but he, in all honesty, didn’t want to. Feeling scummy enough about seeing your ass at all he cleared his throat.  
Your feet smacked into the ground and turned around with a red face. “I dropped my bracelet, could you grab it for me?” You pout.  
He was tempted to make a joke about watching you try and get it but decided against it. You didn’t want an old man flirting with you, he thought.  
He walked right next to you and easily grabbed it. Taking your hand in his, he slipped it on.  
“Thank you,” you whispered.  
He placed a hand on your hip and gagged your reaction. You took the sweater from his other hand and placed it in the wash, moving his other free hand to your other hip. Wrapping your arms around his neck, he pulled you flush against him. His forehead rests against yours.  
“Ford,” you sigh, almost meeting his lips.  
“We-,” he was cut off.  
“We’re home!” Mable announced yelling into the shacks.  
You both pulled away, somehow feeling like two teens being caught, even though Mable was in the other room and couldn’t possibly see you.  
You cleared your throat and gave Ford a sad smile before walking into the kitchen to greet them.  
“Homemade pizza?!” Stan exclaims. “What’s the occasion? You only do this on special occasions!”  
Ford hears all this from the other room. He ran his hand over his face. Trying to calm himself, leaning against the washer.  
“For survivng Dipper’s assassination atempt! Ay oh!” Mable gives you a high five.  
“Something like that.” You agree. Dipper groans.  
Ford walks up the stairs to his room and locks the door.  
You figured he’d need a second to calm down after whatever that just was.  
You decide to freeze the dough since there's no more sauce and make a couple sandwiches. Carefully carrying up both plates to Ford’s room you knocked on his door to no answer. You try the handle but it’s locked.  
“Ford? I made you something to eat. If… If what happened earlier wasn’t okay I’m sorry.” No reply. “I’ll leave it here.” You set the plate on the floor in front of his door and started to walk back to the living room.  
Your lower lip quivered as you almost began to cry.  
“Hey, we’re about to watch Killer Werewolf Zombies from Mars if you wanna watch.” Stan catched you coming down the stairs with a quizzical look. “You alright there kitten?”  
“Yes,” You jokingly sniffed. “I’m just so excited I get to live another day to eat this delicious sandwich.”  
“Good thing Dipper plan to off you failed then,” Stan jokes. Dipper groans and throws his arms over his eye, already on the floor in front of the tv.  
You join the small group of Pines for their awful movie. Halfway through you hear some moving around upstairs, you hope Ford ate his dinner. After the movie you went and cleaned your plate and the kids raced to brush their teeth. When you walked up to your room you saw the plate was gone from in front of Ford’s door, and assuming Waddles didn’t eat the whole plate, then Ford must have eaten it.  
Everyone yelled goodnight and you snuggled into bed with a book. A few hours you tried to sleep. You tossed and turned until you gave in and made your way to Ford’s door. Still locked. You called his name. There was no reply and you sighed, turning to go back to your room, when you heard him yell.  
Instantly you were back at his door. “Ford?!” You wiggled the handle. Another scream.  
“Hey, what’s the commotion?” Stan rubbed the sleep from his eyes until he saw your panicked face, and another scream from his brother’s room.  
“Sixer! What gives?” Stan shouted pounding on the door.  
“Grunkle Stan? What’s going on?” Now the twins were making their way down the stairs too.  
There was one more yell then a thud, causing the whole floor to shake.  
“Kids go back to your beds until I know what’s up.” Stan instructed.  
They obeyed and scampered back upstairs.  
A second later the door handle wiggled and unlocked revealing a frazzled looking Ford.  
You meet eyes with him giving him a sad look, trying to communicate a thousand things to him. Why was I not there to comfort you? Did I do something wrong? Are you upset with me?  
He looked from you to Stan. “Just a nightmare,” he clears his throat.  
You sigh and make your way up to the kids.  
“What’s wrong with Grunkle Ford?” Mable is at your feet as soon as you open their door.  
“He had a nightmare.” You inform them.  
“Kinda an intense nightmare.” Dipper questions.  
You usher them to their beds. “Sometimes when you witness things in life you can relive them in your dreams.” You tell him.  
“I relieve winning Waddles in my dreams every night, but Greggy C and Deep Chris are there too.” Mabel tells you.  
“It can be not good things too. Sometimes I dream I’m falling into the bottomless pit and I never make it out.” You cover her with her blanket and kiss her forehead. Mable grins ear to ear.  
You make your way to Dipper who lets you cover him up and makes a gross noise when you kiss his forehead too.  
“You’re Grunkle, Grunkles,” you correct yourself, “are fine, and you're safe in your beds. Good night mystery twins.”  
“Good night!” They yell in unison, Waddles oinks.  
“Good night Waddles.” You smile and close the door.  
When you make it back down the stairs Ford and Stan are engaged in a quiet argument. Stan’s finger bumps into Ford’s chest several times. When he spots you he pulls his finger back.  
“Dipper and Mable are back in their beds.” You inform Stan.  
“You kiss them goodnight too? Their twelve, they woulda been alright.” Stan rolled his eyes.  
“I did kiss them goodnight, got a problem with that? Or are you just jealous?” You crossed your arms.  
“Maybe a little,” he joked. Before he could say anything you kissed his cheek and he froze.  
Quickly you turned to Ford and kissed his cheek too. “Goodnight boys.” You walked to your bed to leave them to argue over whatever it was they were arguing about.  
\---------  
The next day the Shack was closed. Stan had begrudgingly agreed to take the kids to the mall. You had decided to stay home and take care of some chores. Starting in the kitchen you cleaned up from breakfast, started your laundry from the night before, swept and mopped, vacuum the living room. You kept yourself busy.  
It was late afternoon when the dryer buzzed, you went and grabbed the laundry and brought it to the table and began folding. The content included, one shirt from Dipper, a few of Mable’s sweaters, one pair of Stan’s boxers that had more holes in it than underwear, but mostly your laundry. The last item you grabbed to fold was Ford’s red sweater. The fabric was soft as you rubbed it between your fingers. Still you weren’t sure what had happened last night.  
You thought you were having a fun, maybe a little flirty, night with Ford. Have you been to much? You thought back to him licking your finger and blushed. He had been flirting too, right? Was he intimidated by the age difference? You could spend all day asking yourself questions but you knew it best to not dwell on things.  
Sighing you placed the folded laundry back in the basket to be delivered to the correct rooms. Stan’s was placed on his bed, as well as Dipper’s. You took a little extra time to hang up Mabel's sweaters so they didn’t wrinkle. After dropping the basket off in your room, you grabbed Ford’s sweater and walked to his room.  
The door was closed and you knocked. When there was no reply you tried the handle and this time it opened. Looking inside you didn’t see Ford. For some reason you felt like you were trespassing in his room when you had felt so welcome before. Padding over to the foot of his bed you held his sweater close to your chest. It was still warm from the dryer. A sigh escaped your lips.  
You almost jumped when a voice called you from behind. Turning you saw Ford in the doorway.  
“I just came to return your sweater.” You muttered. Placing it down on the bed you began to walk towards Ford to leave. He didn’t move from the doorway when you approached. “Excuse me.” Your eyes meet the floor.  
He softly said your name but you still didn’t look at him.  
“In my last relationship,” you gulped, feeling a lump in your throat. “I would often do something that made him upset. He would never tell me what I did. Just go days without talking to me or acknowledging me. He’d even lock me out of our bedroom. It made me feel stupid, small, and unimportant. I know now I shouldn’t be treated like that, Ford. If I do something that upsets you please tell me. I won’t let what happened to me happen again.”  
He was taken aback. “I, I apologize,” he stammered. “If I made you feel like that in any way I did not mean to. I respect you and never want you to feel that way at all. You did nothing to upset me last night, rather, I upset myself. I needed time to think over my actions, or rather, think over the actions I almost acted upon. This is your home as well as mine and you should alway feel safe and welcome here.”  
His words didn’t make much sense to you. “I don’t understand, did you think about hurting me or…”  
“I would never hurt you, I’d never even think it.” He blurted out.  
“I just don’t get what you mean, Ford?” You wrapped your arms around yourself feeling a little stupid.  
He let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose, annoyed with himself for not having the right words to say. You thought he was annoyed at you for not understanding what he was trying to say.  
“You’ve done nothing wrong. I just don’t want to say the wrong thing.” How could he explain that he wanted to grab you and kiss you and ravish your body last night without scaring you? That he wanted to hold you, and make sure you always felt safe, like nothing could ever hurt you?  
Before Ford could find what to say, you hear the sound of a car door slamming shut and feet running up to the door. The kids yelled your name.  
“We got a surprise for you!” Mable yelled.  
“Excuse me,” you said again with a sad smile, slightly pushing Ford out of the way. He grabbed your arm stopping you, before he quickly let go.  
“Tonight, I’ll explain better. Just,” he sighed in thought. “Come to my room.”  
You only nodded before heading down the stairs.  
“We got you possum socks!” Mable exclaimed before you could even see them.  
“We all thought of you when we saw them.” Dipper explained.  
“I do love those stinky little fellas. Thanks you guys.” You gave Dipper and Mable a hug before they ran off. “Thank you too, Stan.”  
He grumbled something as he read his newspaper at the table. You sat beside him in silence, feeling the soft fabric of the socks as you rubbed them in your fingers.  
“What’s eatin’ ya kid?” He noticed your anxious expression.  
You began to argue that nothing was wrong and decided that would be stupid. He clearly knew something was wrong.  
“I’m just thinking maybe I attract the wrong kinds of people.” You vaguely tell him.  
He grunted in response while studying your face. “You’re a good person.” He flatley said. “Good people attract everyone.”  
You appreciate him trying to reassure you, even though he’s not exactly a poet with his words.  
“I’ve not met a single person who doesn’t like you, is all I’m trying to say. The kids adore you. Wendy, Soos, everyone who comes through the shop. Everybody, kid. Are you forgetting I had to chase Toby away with a broom because he was trying to propose to you?” You laugh at the memory. “And since you attract everybody, not all of em’ are gonna be nice people. You’re like honey, some people are bees, and some are flies.”  
“Stan.” You sniffed. He looked at you to see your eyes filled with tears. “That’s honestly so sweet. Thank you.”  
He tried to wave it off like it was no big deal, but you got up and gave him a hug around his shoulders. “You’re my favorite fly.” You joked, pulling away from the hug.  
“Hey I’m supposed to be one of the bees.” He scoffed. You let go of him and smiled, wiping a tear that had fallen. “As for my brother, he’s a genius, but an idiot.” He informed you. He clearly knew you were upset because of Ford. “He’s not too smart with his words. Runs in the family, I guess.”  
“So he’s a bee or a fly?” You giggle. Stan rolled his eyes.  
The rest of the night was uneventful. You made spaghetti for dinner. The conversation at the table was light and enjoyable, until Dipper made Mabel laugh so hard a piece of spaghetti came out her nose and Stan laughed at her choking on a piece of his own meal. Ford did not join for dinner.  
When everyone was done eating you cleaned up with some help from Dipper and read outside until the kids said goodnight. You decided to get ready for bed yourself.  
You showered and got your pajamas on. Before walking across the hallway you looked around, when you saw no one there you walked across the hall to Ford’s room. When you knocked there was no answer, so you let yourself in. You crawled onto your side of the bed and quickly fell asleep.  
A few hours later you awoke to Ford gently brushing your hair from your face. You smiled at him and he smiled back.  
“I feel asleep.” You informed him with a sleep heavy voice, as if he didn’t already know.  
“I could see.” He whispers, continuing to gently touch your hair. “We can talk more in the morning, but I wanted to tell you I…” He thought his words over. “You’re brilliant and so important to this family, to me. I just want to make sure you’re always safe.”  
“I know you’ll keep me safe,” you yawned. “Now come to bed, you big bee.”  
He crawled in next to you, not commenting on you calling him a bee, and you curled up into his side. Your head on his arm as a pillow, a hand on his chest. You felt him let out a heavy sigh before you fell asleep again.  
“I’m not afraid of you.”  
You awoke in the middle of the night to hear Ford talking. Sitting up you could see his eyes were still closed but his face was fearful. You sat up slightly pushing his shoulder.  
“Ford, you’re safe. Wake up.”  
“Get away!” He groaned and began kicking his legs.  
You got on your knees now and shook his shoulder more stern now. “Ford! You’re safe. It’s me, wake up.”  
He continued to thrash around and groan. You put your legs on either side of him and gently place your hands on his face. “Ford I-”  
Still asleep Ford placed his hand around your throat and squeezed.  
“Ford,” you cried out best you could. Tears falling from your eyes. “Ford,” you sobbed. A tear fell from your eye and landed on his cheek.  
His eyes fluttered a few times before he fully awoke, seeing his hand on your neck he yanked them away. He sat up pulling you to his chest as you began to sob.  
“I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry, I would never, I-I-I,” You could feel his chest begin to shake. “My night terrors are bad but I didn’t know, I’d never hurt you, I’m so sorry.” He rubs his hands on your back trying to comfort you from the pain he caused when he pulls back and places his hands on your cheeks. You can see he’s crying now too.  
“I know,” you sob. “You didn’t mean to, Ford, it’s okay.”  
He lays his forehead against yours, neither of you can stop crying.  
“I’d never want to hurt you, I love you. I’m so sorry.” He’s wiping tears from your cheek with his thumbs.  
“I love you too,” you sob, returning the favor of wiping the tears away.  
Slowly, he pulls you into a soft kiss which you return. It's messy and kind of sad. You can each feel the other's tears on your cheek.  
You kiss him again and he sighs. His sobs begin to quiet while yours stay the same. “How can I make this better?” He asks when he calms down, noticing your not.  
“Kiss me again.” You murmur against his lips, he complies and kisses you gently and sweetly. He kisses you cheek, then down your neck. Gingerly he kisses your neck, where he had grabbed you.  
You let out a sigh and relax into his touch, your sobs begin to die down.  
He kisses back up to your mouth. “How can I ever say I’m sorry enough?”  
“You already have, Ford.” You give him a sweet quick kiss. “Next time you have a night terror I’ll just have to wake you up with a spray bottle,” you joke.  
He chuckles against your lips. “Sounds like a plan to me.” His face grows solem. “I wanted to tell you, last night, how i felt but I wasn’t sure you felt the same. I didn’t want to scare you or make you feel pressured into this because,” he paused for a moment. “I want this to be nothing like your last relationship. I want to make you feel beautiful and smart and-”  
You silence him with a kiss. “You can make me feel all those things in the morning. But first sleep.” You peck his lips again.  
He lays back down bringing you down with him, his arms around your back holding your close.  
“Goodnight, love you.” You’re already drifting off to sleep.  
“Goodnight, honey.”  
\----------  
In the morning Ford wakes before you. During the night you had turned your back to him. He moved closer to you and wrapped his arm around your waist. Propping himself up on his other arm began laying soft kisses in your hair. He knew you were awake when you stretched a little.  
“Good morning.” He mumbled into your hair.  
“Morning,” you yawned, letting out a bigger stretch now, lifting your arms above your head. Ford couldn't help but admire the little part of your skin that showed as your shirt moved up exposing a part of your belly. Without thinking he ran his hand across it.  
You jerked as his touch.  
“I’m sorry I should have asked, I-”  
“Ford, no.” You giggle. “It just tickled.” You turn to kiss his jaw.  
He runs his hand over the exposed skin again and you take a sharp breath in before laughing.  
“So you’re ticklish.” He lands a kiss to your ear.  
“I’m a whole lot of other things too.” You joke. “You’ll have to find out what else on your own though.” You roll over onto your back to face him better.  
“I’d love to,” he begins. “But is all this… okay?”  
“What about it wouldn’t be?” You pout.  
“It’s just that I’m significantly older than you.” He frowns.  
“Is that it?”  
“Well yes, but,” he thinks.  
“But nothing. Ford. You make me feel safe, and loved, and a whole lot of other things. Just because you’re older than me doesn’t change how I feel about you.” You kissed him to reassure him of your feelings.  
His large hand came up to brush against your cheek. You leaned into his touch, before he leaned down and kissed you.  
Unlike last night it wasn’t just one kiss, he kissed you over and over again. Your arms came up to wrap around his neck pulling him closer. He put one of his legs between yours to hover over you. When he takes your lower lip in his teeth you let out a soft whine and allow him entrance to your mouth. He kissed you like his life depended on it. His hand one your face moved to your waist and slowly began to move up your night shirt. You giggled as his hand moved over a particularly sensitive spot.  
“Am I moving too fast?” He checks, his hand stalling at your side.  
“You’re good,” you assure him before placing one of your hands one his to keep guiding it up.  
His hand stops just below your breast. “If I am, or I do anything you don’t like, tell me to stop.”  
“I will, promise.” You kiss his cheek.  
He kisses you back before moving his kisses down your neck to the low v neck of your shirt, pulling up the rest of the way, you help it off over your head. He rests back to admire you.  
“Wow,” he smiles. You pout and start to cover yourself with your hands before he takes your hands in his. “I mean, you’re breathtaking. I’m awestruck.” He kisses from your collar bone down to right between your breasts, before planting a kiss to each one.  
“Ford,” You whine. He looks up to see tears in your eyes.  
“What’s wrong? Did I-”  
“You’re being too sweet,” you laugh, blinking back tears. “You’re gonna make me cry.”  
He smiles before landing another kiss to your lips. “I can’t help but make observations on such a beautiful specimen.”  
“Ew, don’t call me that.” You laugh.  
“But if the words are too much I suppose they could wait for another time.” He brings his mouth down on one of your nipples, his gentle finger playing with the other.  
You moan and lean up into his touch, saying his name.  
Both of you freeze when there’s a pounding on his door.  
“Grunkle Ford! Breakfast Is ready!” Mable yells and the door knob jiggles.  
Ford bolts out of bed for the door while you scramble for your shirt.  
“Yes! Be right down!” His hands press against the door keeping it shut.  
You hear footsteps run off and you laugh, slipping your shirt back on. Ford still has his hands on the door when you walk up behind him and wrap your arms around his waist.  
“I’m sorry, I guess we'll have to continue another time.” You kissed his shoulder blade and ran your hands over his thigh, brushing against his hard member.  
He shuddered. “That’s just cruel.”  
“You can get me back later. Let’s go eat.” You take his hand and try to lead him into the hallway. He stops looking down at the tent in his pants.  
“When I’ve calmed down, I’ll come join you.” He leans into the hallway giving you another kiss, keeping his lower half in his room.  
You turn your head to the sound of a loud gasp, turning towards your room you see Mable watching. Ford quickly closes the door.  
“Oh! My! Gosh!” She squeals before running past you and down the stairs. “Dipper! We have a Grant now!”


End file.
